


The Memories a Child Retains

by CharbroilLaFlamme



Series: Bioshock: Measurement of A Father [23]
Category: BioShock 1 & 2 (Video Games)
Genre: BioShock References, BioShock Spoilers, Gen, Kidnapping, Memories, Mild Language, Rapture (BioShock)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:49:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28025766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharbroilLaFlamme/pseuds/CharbroilLaFlamme
Summary: Children dream the damnedest things.
Series: Bioshock: Measurement of A Father [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1091466
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	The Memories a Child Retains

**Author's Note:**

> Wooowwww, I finally updated this!  
> I hope people forgive me for the... uh, very sizeable delay and enjoy the (somewhat short) new part!

“So, do they remember much after conversion to Sisterhood?”

“Fortunately, no. Who knows what they saw  _before_ conversion.”

“Got that right, I mean—usually these kids’re orphans, some of ‘em don’t even  _speak_ when they get here. They’re, like...  _scary_ quiet.”

Everyone knew that princesses and horses were Marina’s favourite things.

And they remained as such long after the slug had been implanted.

But sometimes she dreamed about things from forever ago, things she wasn’t meant to dream about.

* * *

She held her father’s hand when she was still cognisant. And her mother had always been on her other side.

She had seen these big things like scary monsters with girls just like her—but different.

“Don’t go near them, Marina.” Her father said, clutching her fingers in his hand.

She waved, though—at both the little girl and her monster.

And the little girl waved back as the big metal daddy made a deep, disjointed whale sound and angled his daughter away.

Marina had been captivated, staring at the scene until her father picked her up and took her home.

She was in a new place now with other little girls.

She couldn’t seem to remember why.

She still had parents. But  _they_ acted like she didn’t.

A man whispered. “How do you break this news to a kid?”

“You don’t.” Someone else said. “You just  _don’t_ .”

Marina found the little girl from before, they were almost friends, before she disappeared.

No, she was taken away, Marina remembered that.

And when she tried to catch the man who did it...

he  _hit_ her.

Then did the same thing he did before—took her away.

“We’re going to run away from here, forever.” Marina said as she grabbed Eleanor by the dress. “Ellie?”

“But I can’t run away.” Eleanor pinned her with her eyes. “My auntie probably is still looking for me. I have to stay here.” She sat obediently. “She’ll find me... I hope.”

Marina caught her starting to look sad again.

“That man—“ Marina tugged Eleanor’s arm between words to try and get her to move. “He took  _me_ away too.”

“Uncle Stanley?” Eleanor perked up and looked at her in the middle of a despondent sigh.

“Uh-huh.” Marina nodded, tugging steadily on Eleanor’s arm.

“He’s bad. Really, really bad.” Eleanor warned.

“Eleanor, you’re next. C’mon doll-face, don’t have all day.”

Marina tightened her grip on her friend’s arm.

And she had to be dragged away from Eleanor, who fought with the doctor who picked her up.

Marina proceeded to wrap herself around the adult’s legs.

“ _Fuck!_ ” He swore in a hoarse whisper, and stumbled awkwardly with Eleanor still thrashing in his arms. He gestured sharply, pointing at Marina. “Take the  other brat, too, she’s gonna make a scene.”

* * *

Marina woke up, blinking sleepily, her glowing yellow eyes gazing around as she took in her surroundings.  _Where was her daddy?_ She couldn’t help but wonder.

She sat up in bed, just pulling the blanket off herself, then stood up to walk to a window leading outside.

_Daddy is taking a long time to come home._


End file.
